My HYDE
by LastAngel1205
Summary: A fan fiction of HYDE and a very lucky fan. I like to fantasize of being this lucky fan. Feel free to do the same! Hehe  Enjoy!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hyde. But damn do I wish I did. lol _**

**_This is a fanfic a whipped up in like 2 hours for my friend,warriorsvetocha since it's her birthday! Happy Birthday Stephanie! _**

**_Enjoy! Sorry if there's errors! _**

**_On a side not, I'm loving L'arc~en~ciel's new single, CHASE. hehe ^_^_**

_"I'm already a LOVE ADDICT... Ride on to let go!" _Hyde is doing his thing dancing around in his cute yet sexy way. The way that makes most fans go crazy that they could die.

He had brown wavy hair down to his shoulders. Big eyes lined with black eyeliner with a glance that made him look even sexier. He had on a leather vest that exposed his bear arms and chest. Although there wasn't any muscle there, it looked so hot that I could just- do nothing! I shook my head. What am I thinking?

Before I knew it, the song ended and the concert was over.

I took a last quick glance at my dear Hyde, and he gave a goodbye teaser kiss to the crowd. How I could die... So hot! How I wish he would be mine. I sighed at the thought of that never happening in the future.

I headed out the doors and headed for the bathroom. Once I was out by sheer chance I saw the bass player, Ju-ken walk by. My eyes opened widely wondering if I saw correctly. Maybe if I followed him, then maybe I could see my dear Hyde again.

I followed Ju-ken up to his room. I peeked in but saw only him and Kaz. Hyde had to be somewhere nearby.

"Hey!"

Crap. Busted.

"What are you doing here?" Before I knew it I was pulled away from the door and pushed against a wall with my arms trapped in this person's hand.

My eyes open widely again. Was I seeing correctly? "Hyde!" I said too surprised. "Uhm... I'm-"

"Looking for me?" He interrupted. He leaned over towards me and studied my face. His free hand stroke my cheek. "You're quite the beauty."

I blushed. "What are you..." I trailed off. I was too nervous and excited to say anything.

He stroke my cheek again. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He tilted his head letting his hair fall on his face.

Speachless.

He smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" He pulled me away into a nearby room. His grip was so hard I couldn't even free myself. What is he going to do? Isn't he going to kick me out? He closed the door behind us and pushed me onto the only bed in the room. I felt my eyes widen yet again. Could he- Would he-? I should my head. No. He's not like that or is he? Or am I just imagining things? He had a slight smile on his face. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He repeated his earlier words.

"What are you going to do?" I said.

He walked over towards me ignoring what I was saying. He suddenly kissed me with such force that would make anyone get lost. He slid his hand under the back of my shirt unbuckling my bra and pulled off my shirt in all one motion. He pushed me down on my back and took off my bra. He leaned over and kissed me again then licked my neck all the way down to my nipples. He licked one while he stroke the other with his hand. I moaned lightly. He kissed my nipple then sat up. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them off along with my panties. He leanded over to my vagina and kissed lightly then licked it a few times. I moaned lightly again.

He then stood up and took off his vest and leather jeans. He had no undies on. HOT! He smirked. I'm guessing he knew what I was thinking. "You like what you see?"

My eyes widened again. Seven inchest at least. It was so... big. I nodded.

He laughed lightly then leanded over and gave me a light kiss. Before I knew it, he put his dick inside of me. I gave a loud moan. He started moving it in and out._ Oh god._ It felt so good. Better than anything in my entire life. I moved my hips around which just made it feelt a whole shit better. He kept going in and out. My moans kept getting louder. He began moaning lightly. Before I knew it, my pussy was all wet. It was like I was in heaven. It felt so good. Yet it ended. He took his dick out and laid right next to me. "Not bad." He said with a wide smle.

I blushed. Was I dreaming? I pinched my cheek to see if I was awake or not. _Ouch_. Okay, that did hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

He laughed. "You're cute. We should do this again sometime." He gave me one last kiss and left the room with his clothes.


End file.
